The Plot"
by Kayt
Summary: Kel is tired of hearing Neal blither on and on about other girls... and does something rather... unusual about it! Yay! All finished! This is sadder than I intended... Please see "The Plot - The Floofy Version" after I ruin your day. :~)
1. Plotting Points

A/N: All right, so shoot me. I added one of those ridiculously convenient  
royal balls that we all need at one time or another to spice things up. Bear  
with me. Oh, yeah, insert all customary disclaimers and pleas for suggestions  
here. :~)  
  
Oh, yes. I borrowed both "Page" and "Squire" from a friend, and thus have  
returned them already. I'm at your mercy for the spelling of names. Don't  
shoot! :~)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I have to listen to one more crumby love poem to some court idiot, I'm going  
to throw up. It would be bad enough if it were anyone else. Bo-ring! Not to  
mention stupid. No matter what Neal thinks, all of those ladies are way out of  
his league. And I, who am very in it, am downright sick of getting run through  
the wringer every time a new face shows up at court.  
In fact, I'm SO sick of it that it's time to try out the evil plot. I heard  
that the Lioness did something like this once, wandering around in "disguise."   
Only she had something to work with. I am pretty much instantly recognizable.   
I'm too tall, too strong and too wide to pass off as just another lady at court.   
That's the beauty of "the plan."  
I can't really take credit for the whole thing. After all, it was really  
Lalassa who put the idea in my mind in the first place. My mother had ordered a  
really nice dress for me as a sort of midwinter surprise, and Lalassa said it  
truly transformed me. How nice it would be if that were true! And then I  
realized that it could be...  
I have about a million sisters, cousins, nieces and the like. Nobody knows all  
of them, not even members of our family. I can explain the height and build by  
claiming relation. With the auburn wig that I bribed Oranie to buy for me, no  
one should suspect a thing.  
King Jonathan's holding a ball to celebrate the anniversary of his marriage to  
Queen Thayet. Normally I despise these things, so it was no surprise when I  
asked Sir Raoul if I could skip the gala to meet with family that would be in  
town. What was sort of odd was the fact that he let me go. Usually he likes to  
make me squirm through the things. Thank Mithros he changed his tune this time!  
It wasn't TOO hard to talk Oranie into covering for me in case Sir Raoul should  
ask after me. She was overjoyed to see her tomboy little sister making a play  
for a man – even a play this bizarre.  
The fact that I'm voluntarily going to a full-dress ball is weird enough. But  
that I'm going to be the belle of it? That's something straight out of a bad  
bard's song. Even so, I'm going to have Lalassa fix me up like a regular lady  
and more. The dress is something else, a deep blue with sparkles that look like  
the stars on a clear night. It looks even better with my new red hair shot  
through with the selfsame gems. I'm a little nervous about the neckline, but I  
suppose that's what will get me the attention I'm hoping for. The tight  
fitted-bodice that swells into a full skirt might help to slender me out a bit,  
too. Trust me, I need it. My own sisters say I'm built like a cow.  
It's awfully hard to sit still while my friend crops my already short hair  
enough that it won't interfere with the wig. That's the easiest part, I  
suppose. I grit my teeth, reminding myself that I am stone as Lalassa prepares  
to fit me with earbobs. I like the sparkly gems she found; they match  
everything else perfectly.  
Well, that's over. Now I just have to sit still and have my face and "hair"  
fussed with. It's awfully hard not to fidget as Lalassa applies those paints to  
my face with relish. The brushes tickle! I have to hold still while she coats  
my arms and collarbone, too, to cover the tan I've picked up in the practice  
yards. "That won't smudge off?"  
"It's the expensive stuff, witched not to." That makes me feel a little  
better, at least. Imagine my new image dripping off me in the middle of a  
dance!  
Maybe ladies don't have it all wrong, after all. There's a hint of a battle in  
preparation for a ball. Armed with all the proper decorations and a few  
smoldering looks, they're after the kill as much as any warrior.  
All right, so I'm just trying to make myself feel a little bit better about  
this ridiculousness. The Yamanis are right. Emotion IS weakness. Look what  
it's brought me to!  
After an eternity with a little bit added for good measure, she's done. "Just  
look at yourself," she beams, twirling me to face the mirror she'd used to  
secure my pseudo-hair. I can't believe how un-me-like I look. How beautiful I  
look. This pale, green-eyed redhead bears little resemblance to the plain-Jane  
I usually see staring back at me.  
"Now for the gown," the seamstress says with relish. I reluctantly part with  
my trusty tunic and breeches. "The breast band will have to go, too."  
"Huh?" I should've guessed it, but I wasn't quite ready for that one. I can  
feel the blush creeping up my face as I struggle out of the garment. "Very  
ladylike," she laughs as she pulls the whispery fabric up around my shoulders.   
"Now hold still while I stitch you in."  
"Stitch me in?! Whatever for?"  
"You'll get the best fit that way. And, with the mood you're in, I'm sure of  
your honor as well."  
"How could you even think that?" I'm furious now, and probably red as a beet.   
"That would ruin everything!"  
"Your heart's run away with your head. Maybe this'll help get it back." She  
grinned wickedly. "You should know I'm just teasing. This'll just help your  
gown hang better than if it were buttoned or laced."  
I'm not going to say a thing. I'm afraid angry words are going to pop out of  
my mouth, after all she's done for me. Instead, I just hold my arms up over my  
head as Lalassa whips tiny stitches, in her element.  
I'm almost too scared to look in the mirror. Looking down is terrifying  
enough. The top of my dress might just as well be absent entirely. But, it  
looks really, really… I look like I ought to be the subject of poetry, in my  
own humble opinion. SO what if it took hours of faking it to get me there?  
Lalassa opens the door and sticks her head around the corner. "All clear," she  
whispers. "If anyone sees you, look confused and ask for directions to the  
ballroom."  
I nod and give her a quick hug. "Thank you," I beam, forgiving her. I gather  
my skirts and my courage as she pushes me out the door and point my slipper-shod  
feet in the direction of the ballroom.  
  
  



	2. The Plot Thickens

Does "Loreanne of Mindelan" sound too fakey? It doesn't ring right in my ears.   
Maybe it's because I know I'm really Kel, Keladry at best. At any rate, it's  
far too late to change it now. King Jonathan's allowing any noble who wishes it  
to come in announced, so here I am, standing nicely in line and looking nervous.   
I should probably be chattering with these people. That's what ladies do,  
right?  
"Excuse me, are you new at court?" A man that I've never seen flashes perfect  
teeth at me. Great. This is just great for my nerves.  
"I arrived this afternoon for the ball," I murmur, not meeting his eyes.  
"Allow me to introduce myself… Or perhaps that's up to the herald," he jokes  
as he heads out the door. Whoops, didn't catch his name. Darn.  
All right, this is just ridiculous. I've been standing here long enough to  
make myself thoroughly nervous. Maybe everybody else is, too. They certainly  
seem quiet. I'm rather glad that I don't know anybody in court. My disguise is  
seeming thinner and thinner every minute.  
Finally, I hear my name. I step out the door. It's probably a good thing that  
the light blinds me, although I certainly don't need any help to look like an  
idiot. I try to think of what Oranie would do in this situation and do it  
rather than look at the millions of people who are all staring straight at me.   
Yeah, right. There are so many people being announced that I'm sure everyone  
stopped paying attention long ago. Maybe he's looking, though. I hope so.  
I know I'm going to fall down the stairs. I can see it happening right now.   
And then my wig will fall off and everyone will laugh at me. My true idiocy  
revealed.  
Well, I made it to the bottom, at least. There's enough people here. What if  
I never find him, and I spend all evening wandering around in this stupid getup  
for nothing? What if I do find him and he recognizes me and gets a good laugh  
out of this? What if he doesn't recognize me but decides I look like a cow and  
doesn't think of "Loreanne" ever again?  
Goddess. I wish I could shut my brain off. Other ladies certainly seem to  
have that talent. I suppose I'm sticking out like a sore thumb, wandering  
around without saying a word to anybody. Maybe I'll try to look shy and  
maidenly. Heck, I AM shy. I don't know about the rest of it.  
Where are all of the squires? Don't tell my Lord Wyldon found a mission for  
them at the last minute and they're all off doing something useful while I  
wander around here! I hate this. I can feel people looking at me. I know  
they're not. What difference do I make to anyone here? But it seems as though  
every eye in the place is glued to the front of my gown. I miss my nice tunics  
that cover everything up to my neck.  
Oh, Mithros. There he is. I can hardly breathe, he looks so handsome. Who am  
I trying to trick? It's not like that's a new experience. What now?  
I hate the Tortallan court. Every time a new lady with the least bit of looks  
shows up and they circle the wagons. I must not be up to much. There's no ring  
around me. You know, this is really dumb. I must not look as good as I  
thought. I'd better go.  
I turn to leave. It's really a bit gratifying, actually. Maybe I did attract  
a ring. I was too busy striding out to look for Neal to notice, and most of the  
little court boys couldn't keep up. Great. I'll bask in the glory for a  
moment, and soon enough Neal will join the circle. Goddess knows I've been at  
enough balls to know where he'll drift.  
I have to admit, I've almost enjoyed dancing the night away with perfect  
strangers who mutter lovely things at me and seem quite smitten with my newfound  
charms. I suppose I've worked through my quota. I've danced with more court  
men than I've met in all of my years in the palace. It's time to give Neal a  
try.  
I brush past a few hopeful faces, ignoring their offers to take me for a spin  
around the dance floor. I try to look like I'm headed for the refreshments  
rather than making a bee-line for Neal. "Would my lady like something to  
drink?" he asks.  
Great. I'm blushing. Nice. "Yes, please."  
"Anything in specific?"  
I hate blood. I hate my face. I hate this dress. I hate everything. "I think  
I'll leave myself in your hands."  
Wow. I actually didn't sound too stupid. I plop – wait. I'm a lady. I don't  
plop. I alight. I alight on a chair someone has chivalrously vacated for me  
and fan myself weakly with one hand. When Neal shows up with an iced drink, I  
smile gratefully at him and sip at it while I try to engage him in conversation.   
Other males seem to be glaring at him. For the first time in my life, I  
understand why Oranie enjoys these things so much.  
"May I have this dance?" I get up from my chair and into Neal's arms. He's a  
better dancer now than he ever has been in etiquette class. Maybe it's just  
that I have the leisure to be drunk on the full force of his eyes – plus  
whatever was in that cup he brought me. I'm glad he seems to be as lost in my  
face as I usually am in his. Come to think of it, he might recognize my voice  
if I talk too much.  
Oh, no. He seems to be snapping out of it. "Are you related to Keladry of  
Mindelan? She is a good friend of mine."  
"Yes. We're very close." Great. I'm blushing again. I just want to smack  
myself in the head. Now THAT would go over well. I can feel the etiquette master's heart failing at the very thought.  
"She's been holding out on me." Neal smiled and I could feel myself melt.   
That boy has more charm than he's a right to.  
I'm blushing again. Maybe if I just look down and flutter my eyelashes a  
little… It works for my sisters.  
The music's stopped. I guess it's my turn. "You're a wonderful dancer. May I  
beg just one more song?"  
Lovely. That last sentence didn't even make sense. I'm sure I sound stupider  
than usual. Maybe that's in character.  
No one recognizes me. Might as well… As we whirl around the dance floor, I do  
a very unladylike thing. I step closer to him, close enough that I can feel his  
breath on my face. It's nice to see his eyes snap the way mine always do when  
he touches me by accident.  
It's hard to concentrate on anything but his face. Ummm. Perfect teeth,  
perfect eyes, perfect nose… And he's staring at me like he means it, like I'm  
the most wonderful thing he's ever seen. It's far too good to be true. The  
music fades out far too soon. I wish it'd keep on forever.  
Maybe not. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" I slip my hand  
into his and head in that general direction. The best thing about pretending to  
be someone else is that I can do things like that and never have them pinned on  
me. I know I'd never have the courage in real life. Which I will have to go  
back to in a few hours…  
I will NOT think too much! I refuse to spoil this by thinking about it. Instead, I'll enjoy every  
minute of our walk in the gardens. We chat about everything that's happening in  
the kingdom, and I let Neal talk about his training for a while mostly because I  
can look at him without really paying attention to what he's saying. It's nice  
that he's at least trying to carry on a real conversation with the mysterious  
new lady. I'm glad he's after intellect, somehow.  
I keep avoiding the dark corners. Much as I want Neal to kiss me, I want him  
to know what he's doing, first. If I can work up the courage to tell him the  
truth…  
I'm almost grateful for the bell that breaks up my little idyll in the gardens.   
"I'd best go. I don't want to keep my ride waiting."  
I turn to go, but he grabs my hand and brushes his lips against it. "Will I…   
Will you… Will I see you again?"  
"Ask Keladry. She'll know how to find me."  
Idiot. I can't BELIEVE I said that.  
  



	3. The Inevitable Poem Scene

"Kel! KEL!"  
"Mmmmmm?" Goddess. I've never been so tired in my life.  
"It's past breakfast time! Get up!"  
Oh, Mithros. On the morning after I've been given a special privilege I'm going to be late for breakfast. Maybe I should kill myself now and save Lord Wyldon and my fellows the trouble. "Give me a moment!"  
I don't even have time to splash water on my face. In fact, I really haven't got enough time to throw a tunic on. There, I haven't really got a choice.  
I burst out of the door, trying to flatten my bedhead into some semblance of order, cursing myself for missing practice and making myself late to boot. There's Neal, grinning like an idiot. I swear, you can see every one of his teeth. "Since when do you crack a smile before noon?"  
"Since I rousted you out of bed on a holiday."  
"What are you talking about?" Those bags under his eyes make him look even nicer - like he's been in a fight. I like it.  
"The king asked my lord Stump to observe the holiday. It's well past breakfast time. It's just that it doesn't matter."  
"And you simply couldn't resist hauling me out of a sound sleep."  
"Naturally. We don't see you out of order very often."  
"Well, you won't be seeing it for long." I close the door in his face. He pushes it right back open again.  
"And you say I'M growly in the mornings!"  
"I'm beginning to see your side of it." Goddess, my head hurts! What was in that drink?  
I swab my face clean quickly. Thank the goddess that I had to bathe to get rid of that gods-cursed paint before I could sleep! As I run a brush through my mussed hair, Neal spins in a circle and lands on my bed with a plumph. "Last night I met an angel... Oh, Kel, she was perfect. Beautiful beyond words and SO smart!" He sighed. "She knew every philosophy I brought up, discussed current events with me... She's a goddess." "I thought you said she was an angel." I grin wickedly. This is almost too good to be true. To think, he's saying these things about ME...  
He chucks a pillow at me. "You know what I mean - in more ways than one. Kel, you've been holding out on me!"  
I look up, pretending to be startled. "What ARE you talking about?"  
"Your... Ummm, come to think of it she never really said... Your relation Loreanne."  
I grin. "I suppose I was subconsciously trying to protect her."  
"Ouch! I'm wounded."  
"Seems to happen rather frequently when we spar." I'm a big, brave girl. I punch him lightly on the shoulder. Remind me not to wash my hands for a while. Like, maybe a week. "Now get off my bed so I can make it."  
  
The unexpected day off is a great for everyone. We'd all slaved over our homework to have it done for today, so for the most part everyone was free to do as they pleased all day. Leave it to me to pass up a trip to the city with my friends to sit on in on a poetry session with a certain green-eyed squire.  
"C'mon," he'd said. "You know her. You can tell me whether I'm anywhere close." And then he gave me "The Look." What can I say? I'm weak. I melted. And I REALLY want to hear this. I know it's very dishonest. I'm teetering on the verge of not caring one whit.  
"Are we accomplishing anything here?" I plop down in Neal's room, kicking the door open in case milord Wyldon puts in an appearance. "Or are you going to moon for days and then give it up entirely?"  
"Kel, I think she's the one. Of all the souls the go floating through the world, I'm sure she's the one that's meant for me. She's perfect!"  
"Just like Uliane, Daine, Thayet..." What am I saying?! Shut up, Kel! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!  
Oh, I'm going to shut up, all right. That look in his eyes, they're all soft and faraway. I think he can see her... Me... "I'll admit that I've been a bit... infatuated from time to time. But... I think..." He sighs heavily. "I can't even manage to complete sentences. I think she's it, Kel. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
I'm trying to say something, but there's no air in me. Not one breath. I suppose I look like an idiot, flapping my mouth open and closed with nothing coming out of it. But I don't care. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be doing this to him. He's going to kill me when he finds out that his "goddess" is boring old Kel with a bit of packaging and a lot of lies.  
I've got my lungs back in good working order again, but it's too late. "I wrote this last night," he half-whispers. "I'd like you to listen to it. If you think it's... it's worthy. If I'm worthy..." He pauses, closing his eyes. I've never felt so small in my life. How could I have been so selfish? Here he is, suffering over somebody who doesn't exist. His heart will break when he finds out. He'll never speak to me again. I don't blame him. I'm not sure I'm speaking to me.  
"Listen, would you?" He's shaking his head to clear it, the way he always does. I wonder if he knows it. "One look at you and I knew  
My life had changed forever.  
I lay in bed at night remembering everything about you.  
There's no use closing my eyes. Your face is burned on the back of my eyelids and into my brain.   
My every waking thought is devoted to you.   
I see you in bits of mist, flowers and cobblestones.  
I would give anything if I only knew...  
Do you stay awake and see me, too?"  
Goddess. I'm going to cry. I hate myself. This is far worse than anything Joren ever did. Bruises heal in a few days. This, this might never be an old wound. "Very nice," I manage. "Except, it doesn't rhyme."  
Great. I'm going to shatter everything anyway. I might as well be as rude as possible beforehand.  
"You have no sense of literature," he says loftily. "The best poems never rhyme."   
"I'll take your word for it." I try to smile as I get up. "I'd better get SOMETHING   
useful done today. Want to hit the practice courts with me?"   
"Not on your life." He flops back on his bed and sighs. "I have a lot of thinking   
to do."   
I'm all the way out the door when I feel his hand on my shoulder. Trying not   
to blush noticeably, and failing miserably, I turn around. "You forgot the poem,"   
he says, his eyes one big "Please?"   
"All right." I snatch it. "I'll see that she gets it."  
At least I'm telling the truth about something.  
  



	4. Poetry, Kel style

Oh, Goddess. What have I gotten myself into? I'd better write a reply. He'll be   
crushed if I say there wasn't one at all. Granted, he'll be crushed soon anyway   
when he finds out the truth. I can't quite bring myself to do it early, not that   
way.   
Hmmm. You know, it's a lot easier to nibble on the end of my pen then write   
with it. Especially poetry. I don't do poetry. Maybe Neal's right. Maybe I don't have any romance in my soul. But I can't bear the look in his eyes if I don't bring something… He said it doesn't have to rhyme. Maybe if I just write down what I'm thinking…   
  
Every time I look at you I lose whatever thought I had in the beginning. Every time I touch you, you fill my mind. Heck, you fill my mind without the   
touch. In fact, I think of you all the time and always have. I wish you'd want me,   
forever and always. Maybe someday. Probably not.   
  
Great.That doesn't sound like she wrote it at all. Obviously, she'd know that   
he had feelings for her! I'm going to send it anyway. Maybe it'll make him suspicious,   
maybe it'll help when the blow comes. And I just want him to read it. Maybe it'll make him understand.  
  
  



	5. Twisted Plot

I can't stand it anymore. He doesn't eat, just moves his food back and forth with   
a fork so it's not so noticeable. He's faraway all the time, staring at nothing   
and sighing. He doesn't talk to anyone, really, not even me. He even stopped showing up to study group. This has gone far enough. I can't believe I let it get to this point.   
I asked Lalasa if she'd put the wig on me, and a little bit of paint, and let   
me borrow the bulky winter cloak she's making for some lady or other. I feel like someone is dying as I pull on my uniform and throw the cloak over it. Lalasa is   
solemn, too, silently adjusting the red mass atop my head. For once, I don't struggle against the face paint she's applying.I haven't got enough energy to do it.   
"Beautiful," she whispers, grabbing my arm and tearing up a little. "No matter   
what…"   
I shake my head. I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Wordlessly,   
she gives me a hug and opens the door, checking to make sure no one's there to see   
me. "Good luck," she whispers as I trudge towards Neal's room. Mithros knows I   
need all the help I can get.   
I raise my hand to knock on the door, but I can't quite bring myself to knock   
just yet. I know I look stupid, standing there with my hand raised, but I can't   
muster the emotion to care. After all, I'm about to have my heart cut out, too.   
I'd better just do it and get it over with. I pound once. No one could have   
heard that. I hit the door again, a little more forcefully. "Nealan of Queenscove?"   
The door opens and there he is. His whole face comes alive when he sees me.   
"Loreanne?" he whispers, catching me around the waist and lifting me off the ground, spinning me around. I'll bet I weigh a lot more than he was expecting.  
Gods, this is wonderful! I don' know whether it's the motion or his touch that's making me this dizzy…   
He sets me down and I know I'll have to come back to reality. The air is coming   
hard. I can manage only shallow little breaths. It's making me very lightheaded,   
but I can't seem to stop. I kick the door shut. "Neal, there's something I have   
to tell you," I say without preamble. After all, what possible introduction could   
I make?   
I walk over to his washbasin and throw some of the tepid leftovers on my face, scrubbing a little so the paint will come off. All of a sudden I'm several shades darker.   
  
Goddess, it's hard to breathe."Do I... does this... do I look familiar?" There.   
I managed it.   
He shakes his head, mystified. "You're beautiful without all of the trappings,"   
he whispers. I blush, letting myself forget why I'm here for a second. If only...  
Moment over. I'm about to ruin both of our lives. Might as well get on with it. One hand reaches for the clasp of my cloak, the other for the loosely pinned wig. I pull both of them off at the same time. I resist the temptation to stare at the pile they make on the floor, forcing myself to look him right in the eye. "So now you know," I choke out somehow. He doesn't say anything at all, just sits there looking shocked. I don't even think he's breathing. I wouldn't be, either.   
Great.The latent coward in me has come out. I can't stay her to face my actions,   
so instead I'm skittering away as fast as I can like the yellow belly that I am. I can feel myself starting to cry. Goddess! Why do I have to be so weak! The tears   
are making my vision blurry, forcing me to slow down a little. Then, I feel a hand   
on my arm. I whirl around to see who it is. Goddess. It's Neal.  
  



	6. Ordered Pair (Think about it!)

"Kel, it's not that easy." I can't read his eyes or his voice. Maybe I'm just trying   
to get over the shock.He's hauling me back to his room. I try to resist, spreading   
my legs and dragging my feet, but he's pulling me along without even seeming to try.   
We get to his room and he slams the door shut, standing in front of it so I've no   
way out.   
I am stone. I am stone. I am stone. My mind is racing through every Yamani drill I know, but none of them are doing a whit of good. I'm still crying like a weakling.   
He's still standing in front of me. This plot's coming home with a vengeance.   
Neal crosses his arms, waiting for the explanation. I owe him one. Even if I've   
got nothing else. I raise my head, wipe the tears from my face with a sleeve and look him right in the eye. "I made her up, Neal. I… I've been in love with you for years. Every time you feel for some new beauty and told me all about it, it hurt. It hurt more than I can say. I… I…" Goddess, I have to keep going. I have to get through this before he has time to react or I have time to think about it."I just wanted to be the right kind of girl. I thought maybe if I was pretty, if I had my hair and face and clothes fixed just right, maybe   
you'd… you'd…" I can't say it. I just can't. "I had to tell you. I couldn't stand watching you pine after somebody I just made up. I still wanted… wanted you   
to… but I wanted you to know what you were doing, first."  
I can't hold them back any more. I'm sobbing, crying so hard it hurts and every   
sob wracks every muscle in my body. Goddess, I have to finish. I have to get under   
control! I shake my head as he opens his mouth to say something. The wracking is   
slowing down. I can't do it, I can't stop crying all the way, but now I can at least   
talk. I have to finish what I'm saying… "I understand if you never want to talk   
to me again. But… but…. Neal! Why is it so different now that I'm wearing different clothes? I'm still me! I'm still that girl you talked to! I can look like that…"   
I'm sobbing again, as if my heart would break. What am I talking about? It's already broken. I wish he would say something, anything. Even "I hate you! Get out of   
my sight!" would let me close this episode. But no, he won't do it. He's just staring   
at me, with a look on his face I don't recognize and can't read.   
All of a sudden, he steps forward. I brace myself for the slap I know I deserve.   
What?Mithros, it can't be! He's pulled me into a tight hug. "Can I still call you   
Loreanne sometimes?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's that. Oh, yeah. I was going to ask if you thought this would   
be better if it was funny after chapter two… I set out to write it that way, but   
it sort of took off by itself... SO, see "The Plot - The Floofy Version." You know you want to, deep down inside. :~)  
  
Oh, and THANK YOU! Yay for happy reviewing people, who made my day several times over!  
  



End file.
